


Easter Fun Times

by CatherineWillmon2002



Category: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers - Fandom
Genre: Companion Piece, Easter Holiday, F/M, Loving Marriage, Marital Romance, One Shot, Romance, Sensuality, Set Six Months After "Love Will Prevail", children are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWillmon2002/pseuds/CatherineWillmon2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter one shot. Set about six months after the events of "Love Will Prevail". A cute, fluffy one shot about celebrating Easter in the Scott household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read "Love Will Prevail" so you won't be confused on what's going on. Happy Easter, everyone!

_Scott Residence_

_Malibu, California_

_March 27th, 2016 (Easter)_

It was turning out to be another beautiful day in Malibu and the home of the Scott family was anything but dull as four little angels; ranging from the ages of 11 to 4, ran around in the spacious backyard, laughing and giggling amongst themselves and having a grand ole time. 11-year-old identical twins Christina Nicole & Christopher Nathan were currently chasing 8-year-old Joshua Lee and 4-year-old Harper Simone Scott as the gorgeous sun were beaming down on them.

Looking through the window and smiling brightly at her babies having fun, Trinity Jade Kwan-Scott was in the kitchen; putting the finishing touches on their Easter dinner. The original yellow ranger could definitely count her blessings because she has everything she has ever wanted: a thriving career as a lawyer, a loving, passionate marriage to a man she has loved every since they were kids and four beautiful children she couldn't imagine her life without. After all she's been through almost 14 years before, she couldn't be more grateful to be here with the people she loves.

A pair of strong arms encircled her waist from behind, startling her for a second. However, once she got over the initial shock, a huge smile formed on her face when she felt a pair of soft, supple lips kissing her neck softly. She was trying to finish dinner, but her handsome husband was doing an excellent job of distracting her.

Even after 12 years of marriage, Jason Lee Scott, original red ranger and original leader of the power rangers, still knows how to keep the home fires burning.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hmm, you're distracting me, Rex," Trini murmured softly as he grinned against her neck.

"Well, that means I'm doing a good job then, Tiger," he replied, chuckling softly.

"Come on, babe, I have to finish dinner; not to mention we got four little kids outside and we don't want to traumatize them," she reminded him with a wink.

He kissed the back of her head softly before releasing her from his grip. "So much for trying to get a quickie in before we eat."

She laughed heartedly as she turned around to face her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aw, don't be sad, Rex. When the kids go to sleep tonight, you and I can play all night long."

"Really?" Jason asked, his brown eyes lit up at the possibility of spending some adult time with his gorgeous wife.

"Really. And, I'll even wear my special bunny costume just for you," she purred seductively, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head.

"So, is dinner ready yet?" he asked, jumping up and down like a little kid in a candy store, causing Trini to burst out laughing in hysterics.

"You're so silly. I don't even know why I married you in the first place," she giggled softly as she leaned over and pecked him on his lips before turning around and proceeded to finish making dinner.

"You'll find out later on tonight," he whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head this time.

"What I tell you before about speaking so lowly?" she groaned, trying to keep her composure. Trini learned a long time ago that her husband's deep, husky, sexy voice drives her insane with want and need.

"I don't hear you complaining, Tiger," he replied before lightly slapping her butt, causing her to yelp out in surprise. She grabbed a wash towel off the counter and threw it at him, but he was already out the door, missing him by just several inches. She watched through the window as he joined their kids in the backyard and proceeded to chase them around with the water gun, laughing right along with them.

Shaking her head and laughing softly, Trini continued making dinner, with his deep, husky voice still ringing in her ears.

After dinner, which was over a few hours later, the Scott household was much more quieter as their four little angels finally fell asleep after stuffing themselves with ice cream sundaes and playing a couple board games with each other. After checking on each child and smiling softly at the sight of them sleeping so peacefully, Jason closed the door and decided to head into his bedroom to call it a night. When he walked inside, however, he was caught off guard at the sight of Trini laying on the bed...in her sexy bunny costume.

Needless to say, his jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth before a fly gets in," she quipped as she climbed off the bed and hopped right over to him, but he didn't move a muscle. He was still in shock at the sight of her looking so hot in her bunny outfit.

"I thought you were just ribbing me about wearing it," he said, finally finding his voice.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down for a deep, passionate kiss, then she pulled back and looked deep into his eyes.

"What? Don't you like it?" she asked, batting her eyelashes playfully at him.

"Like it. No. Love it? You better believe it, baby," he growled seductively as he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her close to him.

"Care to do something about it?" she whispered in his ear. He growled once again and promptly kicked the door closed with his foot, then he proceeded to answer her question by having his way with her for the rest of the night.

After several rounds of passionate lovemaking, they laid in the bed with their arms around each other. He kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her as she slept peacefully with a huge smile on her face. Both of them were smart enough to put some clothes on because they knew that they wouldn't be alone for much longer.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the door opened and their four children quietly tiptoed in, assuming that their parents were asleep. Jason, who was still awake, put his index finger against his lips and motioned the kids to climb in without disturbing their mother. With Christina, who was a splitting image of Trini, leading the charge, one by one, they climbed in the bed and found their spots in between their parents. After getting comfortable, Christina, Christopher, Joshua and Harper fell asleep.

Doing his best not to disturb his family, Jason leaned over and kissed each and every person on their foreheads gently. He took the time to ponder and reflect on how blessed he is to have such a loving family. After so many years of loving Trini from afar and even almost losing her to another man because of his own insecurities, the original red ranger couldn't be more grateful to be with the woman of his dreams. He couldn't thank his lucky stars enough that he was given a second chance of finding true love.

As he watched the love of his life and his four beautiful reasons for living sleeping comfortably, he couldn't help but smile. The Easter holiday may have come to an end, but he has every reason to smile every day. He finally fell asleep himself; thanking God for blessing him with everything he has ever dreamed of.

Thank you, God, for blessing me with the life I've always strived for. I promise, from the bottom of my heart, never to take anything for granted. In Jesus name I pray, Amen!

Jason finally fell sleep, his heart filled with so much love and comfort for his wife Trini and their four angels.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> Please review!


End file.
